Did I Ever Tell You?
by littlee0618
Summary: AU, somewhat, adultFinchel! Smutty Valentine's Day one-shot. Rachel thinks Finn has forgotten Valentine's Day. Until he doesn't.


_Well hello! I know, I know...I should be working on This I Promise You, but I wanted to throw out a quick (who are we kidding, I slaved over this) one shot in honor of Valentine's Day (a holiday I will not be celebrating, but I believe Finchel would ;)). It's smutty, as I believe every one shot dealing with Valentine's Day should be! This particular one shot is dedicated to my twitter posse. I love you guys!_

_As always, I don't own Finn or Rachel or anyone else from glee. I do own their children in this story. Everyone else belongs to RIB, lyrics used in the beginning of this story and the title are derived from Nick Lachey's Did I Ever Tell You? He owns that._

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! All mistakes are mine and I hope it's okay!  
_

* * *

_**Did I Ever Tell You?**_

_Did I ever tell you I'm better to have known you? I don't want to leave you with the shadow of a doubt_  
_Did I ever give you the strength you've given me?_

Rachel was exhausted. She pulled her minivan into the line up of cars and tried to hold back her yawn. The snowy weather outside was doing nothing for her mood, making her feel lazier than she really was.

"We getted out Mama?" the tiny, quiet voice of her youngest child came from behind her. She put the van in park before turning toward the little boy. Rachel offered him a small smile as she looked at him. At 2 and a half, Zachary Albert Hudson was the youngest of her four children. Youngest of her four sons, to be exact. As the baby of the family there was no doubt that she doted on him a little more than the others, though Finn would argue that they were all Mama's boys to a tee. He was also the one that looked most like her, with her dark brown eyes and wavy hair. Her older three children were Finn clones, with only their oldest inheriting her nose of all features.

"No, we're going to wait here for the boys. It's too cold today, don't you think?"

Zachary nodded his head enthusiastically. "It is cold," he smiled with a wide grin. "Boys cold."

She nodded back at him just as the bell rang outside, signalling the end of the school day. She moved to get out of the van, standing just outside the driver's side door so she could be in view of the door. She rubbed her hands together while nodding at a few of the parents she recognized, smiling most when she spotted Quinn from a distance.

"Mommy!" She was broken from her thoughts as a voice grabbed her attention, smiling when her 4 and a half year old Nicholas came flying towards her. "Mommy, look at all the Balentimes I got!"

She chuckled as she crouched to be more at his level, wrapping him in her arms when he reached her.

"What do you have there Nick?" She smiled as she gestured to the brown paper bag he was clutching.

"My Balentimes!" He giggled. "I got lots and lots! There was even chocolate!" His amber eyes were wide with excitement and Rachel groaned internally when she thought about the odds that he had already gotten into the chocolate treats.

"Did you bring any chocolate home to share with Mommy?" Rachel smiled, moving to open the sliding door and help him into the van.

"I ate it all Mommy," Nick grinned proudly as Rachel helped him into the van. "Hi Zachy!"

Rachel smiled as she watched Nick and Zach interact, her heart warming. All four of her boys were close, given that her and Finn had always fostered a family first atmosphere. It was also one of the reasons they had moved back home to Lima from where they had been living in Dayton. It also helped that all of them, were born pretty consecutively in the last 8 years.

"I saved you some chocolate Mommy!"

Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw her other two sons standing behind her.

"I did too!" Christopher, her oldest smiled. "Ruby Evans gave me a pack of sour patch kids. I know you and Daddy love those!" They were also Chris' favourite. "You can have them!"

"Thanks sweetheart," she pressed a kiss to his head as they each climbed into the van. "But you can eat them..."

"Did Daddy get you a Valentine Mommy?" Alexander asked as he moved between his two other brothers, before sitting down in his seat in the back.

Rachel chewed her lip. That was a little bit of a sore spot for her today. Finn had been out of the house long before she had even gotten up with the boys for the day, citing an early meeting with a new account the firm was hoping to sign. While they had moved back to their home town, Finn's job and main office had remained in Dayton. He could, and often worked from home but had needed to go into the office today. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, Valentine's Day was one of Rachel's favourite holidays and the non-acknowledgement stung. Sure, the meaning had changed over time as they had gotten older and of course since they had the boys but it still made her a little sad. Especially when she remembered that her husband hadn't even woke her up to give her a kiss this morning - let alone wish her a Happy Valentine's day.

"Mommy?" Chris asked. "Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

She drove home, her mind completely distracted by the thoughts and questions her children had presented. She pulled into the garage, another yawn escaping her lips as she turned off the vehicle.

"Mommy, can we watch Jake and the neverland pirates?" Alex asked as she helped him out.

"Sure," she sighed. She followed the kids into the house, sighing through her yawn. The three oldest clamoured for the stairs to change out of their school clothes, while she settled Zach in the living room.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way into the kitchen, going immediately for the fridge to get a snack out of the boys. She quickly cut up a few apples and peeled some oranges, adding them to the grapes she had already sliced when she bought them. She had them settled in the living room with their snacks before long while they all showed her the Valentine's Day cards they had received from their friends at school. She smiled when Chris blushed when he showed her the Frozen card he had gotten from a girl in his class named Annabella. It was obvious there was a crush there, and she had every indication by the little hearts on the card meant that maybe it was mutual.

When they were settled and into the show that was on the television, Rachel took a moment to escape to head upstairs. She sought the solace of her small bedroom for a moment, needing a break from the hustle and bustle of her young family for just a second. She leaned against the door for a moment, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was interrupted what felt like seconds later with a small tap on the door.

"Mommy?" Christopher's soft voice came though the worn wood.

"Yeah Chris?"

"There's someone at the door."

She sighed slowly as she rubbed her eyes. "Can you see who it is?"

"It's Nana and Papa, Mommy!" Alex's voice squealed. She chuckled a little when she heard Chris admonish his little brother. "I looked out the window. Daddy does it!"

She opened the door to find all four of her boys standing at her door, looking up at her.

"It's okay that you checked Alex," she ruffled his hair as the others scampered down the stairs and back to the living room. "Let's go see what Nana and Papa are doing here."

When she answered the door, she put on a cheerful smile when she came face to face with her in-laws.

"Carole, Burt, hi," she smiled as she let them into the house. "Did I know you were coming or..."

Carole smiled, touching her arm gently as Burt headed into the living room, much to the cheers of the boys. Her quiet afternoon was now gone. "You don't remember?"

Rachel bit her lip while wracking her brain, she couldn't recall making arrangements for her in-laws to come over, Finn hadn't mentioned anything last night before they went to bed but he had been pretty preoccupied.

"Oh, before I forget..." Carole brought her out of her thoughts once more. "Happy Valentine's Day Rachel." She held out a pale pink envelope to her. Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her mother-in-law. "It's not from me," she chuckled. "Take it."

Rachel bit her lip and took the envelope from Carole just as she went to join the kids and Burt in the living room.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, holding the envelope in her hands. It was only then that she noticed her name scrawled on the front of the envelope in Finn's chicken scratch handwriting. She wasted no time opening the flap and pulling the card out. She smiled at the front, the words on the pretty pink paper were simple. She sighed when she opened it, smiling when she saw he had written her a letter on the inside.  
_  
Rach,  
I bet by now you think I've forgotten about Valentine's Day. Fact of the matter is, I haven't.  
I've just had a really hard time coming up with something special to do, this holiday, for you. You deserve so much more than I can possibly give you. You are my life Rachel, me and those boys would be NOTHING without you. You are the glue that keeps us together; you keep me together. Who else would blend vitamins into my morning smoothie? Who else would go through a collective 3 days worth of labor to give me four of the best children anyone could ask for? Who else, simply, would choose to love me?_  
_You've given up a lot for our family Rachel, and I feel like I could never thank you enough.  
But tonight I'm going to try._  
_Starting with dinner.  
I want you to go upstairs, look in your closet and find the one dress that wasn't there when you got dressed this morning. It's red, it's lace and I think it will look spectacular on you._ _Wear those black heels that I love so much.  
See you soon.  
love,  
Finn.  
_  
She bit her lip as she closed the card before pulling it to her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment before leaving the kitchen and peaking into the living room. She smiled briefly when she saw her boys all watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates, though Zach seemed to have Carole's attention on something else entirely. She slipped up the stairs unnoticed and closed the bedroom door behind her. She took a moment, before running to the closet and throwing open the door.

The dress is easy to find, mainly because she had an idea about what she was looking for. It was red, and lace and at first glance it made her bite her lip. Having four _large _children virtually back to back had done a number on her body. After each one she hadn't quite bounced back, and 2 1/2 years after welcoming Zachary she felt like she was still carrying around a small amount baby weight, especially at her hips. She isn't 16 anymore, she isn't even 20. She was a woman and some days she didn't feel right in her body much like she had back then.

But it's the bag around the top of the hanger that draws her thoughts away from the dress for a moment. It's pink, and she can distinguish that it's from Victoria's Secret. When did he have time to go to Victoria's Secret? There were days that she barely had time to wash her hair, and he's running off to a lingerie store. But her curiosity easily took her over and she had the bag over the hanger before she can think anything else.

There's a note on top of the pink telltale tissue paper, written on a blue piece of printer paper that she immediately recognizes as left over from Alex's birthday invitations.

_For the sexiest woman I've ever known. Something to make you feel as gorgeous as I see you every day. _

_-Finn._

_PS - I cannot wait to peel these off of you later._

She immediately can feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she moves the tissue, revealing the delicate strapless black bra in the bag. There's a matching pair of panties at the bottom of the bag. They're lace, like the bra and something she would've had in every colour back in college.  
Words on the bottom of the bag catch her eye. She almost chuckles, thinking about him writing them there.

_Stop blushing and get dressed. I'm waiting.  
_

She chuckled and dropped the bag to the floor, scooping up the undergarments and heading across the hall to take a quick shower.

She found the next note in her makeup bag.  
_Don't worry about putting too much of this stuff on. I love you just the way you are._

She did as he instructs, but probably uses more makeup than he wanted. She worked until she felt satisfied in her appearance, wrapping her robe around her body once she had finished applying her delicious smelling raspberry body butter and headed back to the bedroom to put her dress on. She smiled as she looked down the stairs, the sounds of her sons having fun with their grandparents in the living room causing a feeling of contentment to come over her.

She's ready before she can even realize it, and as she stands in front of the mirror she realizes he was right. The dress fit her like a glove, accentuating her more mature curves in all the right places. She actually feels good, and she hasn't even seen him yet. She has to dig for a few minutes in the closet to find the shoes he mentioned and once they're on her feet she finally feels up to going downstairs.

"Wow Momma, you look so pretty," Nick calls from the front door.

"Yeah Mommy, that's a pretty dress!" Chris smiles as he shoves his feet in his boots. He holds his arms out and she snaps out of her daze enough to notice, walking over to the front door to hug her son.

"Mommy, we go to Nana's house!" Zach squealed excitedly when she pushed her fingers through his hair.

"Are you?" she eyed Carole and Burt who were standing over to the side, watching her with the boys.

"We're under strict instructions to take the rugrats to our house for the night," Burt smiled. "I'll be needing the keys to that big bad minivan of yours..."

She chuckled as she looked at her father-in-law, before pointing to the key hook beside the door. Burt chuckled. "But if you're taking the minivan..."

"Here Mommy," Alex smiled as he passed her another piece of blue paper. "It's from Daddy," he shrugged, raising his shoulders much in the same manner Finn did. "I can't read it."

Rachel laughed as. she took it from him.

"Before you read that, why don't you say goodbye to the boys?" Carole suggested gently. "We have a date with McDonald's and a movie at home that needs to be watched," she winked.

Rachel bit her lip as she looked over her boys. They all smiled up at her, clearly okay with going to Nana and Papa's for the night. Especially because it meant they would be spoiled. She went down the line, hugging each of her sons tightly. If they were going with anyone else, she would worry. But these were her in-laws, and she knew her children were in the best care possible.

"Have fun with Daddy, Momma," Chris whispered as Rachel came to him.

"I will baby," she smiled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Help Nana and Papa, okay? You know how you're brothers are..."

"I will Momma!" he grinned as he hugged her once more before following Burt out to the van.

She stood up and smiled at Carole. "I guess I should say thank you...I should get some stuff together..."

"Finn brought us a bag this morning," Carole smiled as she patted her arm. "Everything is taken care of..."

"Did he remember their vitamins? They need to take them..."

"He did. And they get them before bed. And he told me Alex doesn't like the purple ones," she winked.

"And what about their toothbrushes...I bet he forgot," she turned on her heel to go back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Got them," Carole smiled. "And the blueberry toothpaste too. He got it all. We'll be fine and we'll bring them, and your van home tomorrow."

She bit her lip as she looked at her feet.

"Enjoy your night Rachel," she winked. "You deserve it."

She nodded. "Thanks," she clutched Finn's note in her hand before giving Carole a hug. "I hope they're good for you..."

"They will be. See you tomorrow sweetheart."

Rachel watched as Carole walked out to the van and got in after making sure the boys were all buckled. She waved as Burt pulled the van out o the driveway, and soon they were out of sight. Remembering the note in her hand, she unfolded it.

_Don't be sad. They're going to be back tomorrow afternoon. We deserve an adult night out and in, so I had to get them out of the house. They're going to be just fine, and yes I remembered Nick's inhaler. When you look up from this note, a black town car will__ be pu__lling into the driveway. Grab your coat and lock up, Jerry will be taking you to your next destination. To me._

She looked up from the note, and almost on cue a shiny black town car pulled into their driveway. She grabbed her coat just as he instructed and picked up her bag before locking up the house.

"Mrs. Hudson," the older gentleman smiled when she approached the car. "I'm Jerry, I will be taking you to Mr. Hudson this evening..."

She nodded, accepting his hand when he offered it to help her into the car.

* * *

It takes half an hour to get to their destination, though for Rachel it could've been five minutes. Her eyes are glued to her surroundings, watching the scenery pass her by. It didn't take much longer for the car to come to a stop.

"We're here Mrs. Hudson," Jerry smiled from the front of the car before getting out. She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath before he opened the door.

Only it wasn't him who opened the car door.

Finn stood there in a black suit with a red shirt to match her dress and black tie. He looked so handsome.

"My love," he smiled as he held out his hand to take hers.

She took his hand in hers as he gently tugged her from the car. She smiled as his warm hand enveloped hers.

They were parked in the lot of one of the more upscale restaurants in the area.

"Finn," she whispered as his hand came around her waist, coming to rest on her hip.

He thanked Jerry with a firm handshake with his free hand before starting to guide her towards the restaurant. When they had made it to the walkway leading to the restaurant, he stopped short of opening the door, grabbing both her hips in his hands and pulling her against him.

"Hi," he whispered, before leaning down and pressing a soft yet lingering kiss on her lips. Rachel felt her breath hitch when his mouth met hers, whimpering when she felt his lips press against hers.

"Hi," she breathed when he pulled away after a few moments.

"I've been wanting to do that since I left you in bed this morning," he whispered as his fingers left her hip to trace her jaw.

She blushed under his gaze. "You could've woke me up," she murmured.

He shook his head. "You looked too peaceful. Plus, I was gone pretty early. I didn't think you would have appreciated me waking you up at 5am."

She groaned as she thought about getting up at that time, silently thanking God that Zach was finally good at sleeping in his room with Nick and through the night. Though there were days she missed the quiet time they would have together in the morning just her and Zach, her new wakeup time of 7:30 was much more appreciated.

"Shall we?" Finn gestured to the front door of the restaurant, breaking her from her thoughts.

He escorted her inside the upscale restaurant, one that was new to them. She couldn't help but stare at him as he talked to the hostess, giving their name before giving her his fabulous half smile. His hand stayed firmly on the small of her back while the waitress Jennifer led them to their table. Finn pulled out her chair for her as Jennifer left with the promise to return with water and a wine list. He placed her coat on the back of her chair, and she shivered when his hand gently moved up and down her back, moving her hair out of the way to caress the bare skin of her neck. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking around to his side of the table.

Jennifer returned with the wine list and waters, waiting a moment for Finn to choose a bottle of red for them to share.

"Finn, this is..." she looked around the room. They weren't alone, but there weren't very many other couples around them. "This is perfect."

"And the night has only started," he winked as he picked up the menu Jennifer had left when she went to get the wine.

Once they had decided on their meals, him going with a plate of veal parmesan while she chose stuffed pasta shell, a quiet and comfortable silence had overcome them. Rachel sipped on her glass of wine as she just took a few moments to take in the atmosphere. It was quiet, and to Rachel it was odd. She wasn't used to the quiet, especially at dinner time. She was often the one bouncing between children, cutting meals and helping children eat. It wasn't that Finn didn't help, because he did. It was just that she was better at it. It was what she did. His hand reaching across the table broke her from her thoughts, and brought her eyes up to his.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she blushed.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles as he continued to gaze over at her.

"I feel like I don't tell you enough, you know," he murmured as his eyes stared down into hers. "Or that I'm not around enough. I know sometimes I have to work long hours and...

"You do..." she whispered, cutting him off gently. "Finn, I know that..."

He shook his head. He stood up from his chair and walked around to her side of the table.

"You're so special to me Rachel," he whispered as he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "You're my life and I just...I love you baby."

"I love you too..." she whispered back. She brought her own hands up to his chin and gently ran her thumb along his scruffy jaw. "I understand that our life is busy and that sometimes we don't get to see each other as much as we want, or sit down and just talk but...there isn't anything about our life that I would change Finn. You are the love of my life, Finn. And I know that you love me too...we have four sons to prove it," she laughed. Finn chuckled softly, the intensity in the moment was gone. She brought her own hands up to his chin and gently ran her thumb along his scruffy jaw.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered. "You said everything I wanted to say and now all I have left is to give you this," He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a long box. He held it out to her as she looked down at him with her lip between her teeth.

"Finn."

"Just take it. I saw it and instantly thought, I have to get this for Rachel," he sighed as she took the box from him. She gently pulled at the red ribbon he had tied around the box before slowly pulling the lid off. Inside, was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a drop, with two heart shaped stones that were in the shape of hearts. Their names, were engraved in the cool metal next to the corresponding birth stone.

"Finn," she breathed. "This is beautiful..." She held it up to look at the pendant closely. "It's...everything is..."

"It's not too much," he whispered. "If that's what you were going to say...baby, you deserve everything and more. And I just...I want to spoil you tonight because I can. We got the bonus and I just need you to know how much..."

She leaned forward, grasping his face between her hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. He used his hands to run up and down her sides, coming to rest on her hips as the kiss began to escalate. When he pulled away, he blew out a breath of hot air that skidded across her face. "I love you."

* * *

When they got back to the house, they were quiet. Rachel followed Finn into the house and she shrugged off her coat as he made his way into the kitchen. She found him rooting through the refrigerator and she bit her lip as she watched him hunched over. He must have felt her staring, because he stood up, a small box of chocolate covered strawberries in his hands.

He held them up to her before picking up the bottle of wine and glasses he had set on the counter.

"Where did those come from?" She asked quietly as he walked towards her.

"I bought them last night on my way home from work. Brought them in while you were sleeping," he shrugged. "I know they're your favourite."

She smiled softly as he stepped closer to her, gesturing for her to follow him t the living room. He sat the wine and glasses on the small table in front of them as she sat down beside him. She curled her legs under her as she got comfortable beside him.

Her heart raced as he held the first strawberry out to her. She leaned in and gently took a hold of the chocolate covered treat with her mouth, careful not to take too big of a bite. His eyes stared down at her as she chewed the small bite before he popped the second part into his mouth. As their eyes fused together, Rachel leaned over and grabbed another strawberry and held it up to his mouth much in the same fashion he did for her. He gently nipped at her fingers as he took a generous bite, grinning at her a little bit as he did so. He chewed slowly as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. When he swallowed, he leaned forward immediately and captured her lips with his, sharing the sweet taste of chocolate that still remained on his lips. His hands instantly reached for her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
Rachel whimpered when he pulled closer to him, her hands finding his cheeks as his hands came to rest on the small of her back. As the clock ticked, the kiss ignited as Finn swiped his tongue across Rachel's lips, begging for entrance.

They pulled away with a gasp after a few moments, the need for air taking over. Finn's mouth instantly sought out the skin of her neck, laving it with attention as she wrapped her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck. She moaned as he hit the spot behind her ear, clutching his hair just a little harder. She gasped when he pulled her earlobe between his teeth for a moment before letting it go. She moved his head so they were facing each other, and as they stared at each other Rachel s id her hands from the back of his hair and gently took his hands in hers before untangling her body from his. She smirked as she pulled him up from the couch before letting go of his hands. She bit her lip for a second as she turned to head for the stairs, not before calling, "Don't forget the strawberries," as she walked out of Finn's sight.

Finn groaned and grabbed for the package before quickly following her towards their bedroom.

She knew immediately when he came into the room. She waited, with her body turned towards their bedroom window for him to come to her. She wasn't disappointed, when moments later she felt him step close to her. She sucked in a breath as she felt his warm breath on her neck and his hands come to rest on her hips. He pressed warm, slow kisses on her bare shoulder, skirting over the small music notes that were just visible under the strap of her dress - a gift he had given her on her 19th birthday. His left hand traveled up from her hip, burning a trail up her arm, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. He gently moved her long hair over her shoulder before placing his mouth on the skin of her neck. She shuddered as his lips sucked at the skin along her hairline, her eyes falling closed as his hand came around from her hip to press her closer to him. She groaned as he backed her into his chest, his arousal becoming evident to her as he held her close. His mouth trailed from her neck and back over to her shoulder as his fingers found the small zipper at the top of her dress. She sucked in a breath as he pulled the delicate piece down, the dress giving way the further down it went. His mouth followed the course, causing her to tremble as his mouth traced down her spine in a pattern of kisses and small licks as he exposed her skin. When the zipper was undone, he moved back to the straps of the dress and tugged them away from her shoulders until the dress fell and puddled at her feet. His face buried in the crook of her neck for a moment, a deep breath emitting from his lips.

"I love you," he whispered into her skin as his hands reached around and skimmed the skin of her stomach. His touches were gentle and light while his fingers explored the expanse of skin that he had become so familiar with over the last 13 years. She whimpered as his hands moved up, gently playing with the band of her bra.

"Finn," she garbled as his hands tentatively touched her breasts over the lace material. She inhaled sharply as he palmed her breasts slowly. His harsh breath in her ear caused her to whimper as he continued to knead her through the material. When she couldn't take anymore she tried to will her hands to move to her back, arching as she did so. She wanted, needed his hands on her bare skin. She froze when she felt his hand on hers, his throaty chuckle in his ear.

"Not so fast," he breathed as he moved her hand down. "We have all the time in the world baby girl, all the time in the world."

She sighed as he pulled her hand back to her stomach, and placed it under her belly button, just above the scar she carried from the emergency c-section she had with Zach. His fingers danced along the lacy trim of her panties, fingering the lace as he traced across the elastic. His fingers teased down to between her legs as her breath hitched, avoiding the one spot that was truly going to make her come undone. He avoided her folds, choosing instead to dance between her thighs, moving along the insides very carefully. She widened her legs ever so slightly as his fingers tickled the inside of her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She gasped as his fingers finally traced over her folds, first over her panties. His hand slipped under the lace after a few minutes causing Rachel to purr.

The sounds she made as he touched her intimately were almost unintelligible and his own breath became ragged as he teased and touched her wet folds with his talented fingers. A moan ripped through her throat as he gently slid one finger inside, her knees buckling at the sensation. He held her up with his free arm that was wrapped around her waist. She fell back against his body as he braced her, his finger moving smoothly within the confines of her panties. She whined when his finger left her folds and she made a move to grab his hand to force it back into the confines. Instead, he gently turned her around in his embrace and coaxed her to look up at him as his hands rounded her body and pulled as close to him as he could. He squeezed her ass in his hands as he lifted her up in his arms, stumbling the few steps to place her on her back on the bed. He stared down at her intensely for a few minutes, his hands still on her ass. They stared at each other, both of their chests heaving with exertion, want and need. He surged down and pressed a hot kiss on her lips as she whimpered against his mouth.

He dragged his lips from hers, starting a burning trail down her jaw, towards her neck where he nipped and sucked until a mark appeared on her skin. He smirked; it had been a long time since he'd left a love bite on his wife. Their lovemaking through the years had changed, long gone were the days they could laze in bed and make love for hours. Now it was more hurried, more rushed, more silent. It was about getting there, much like it had been when they were teenagers. Tonight it was about the journey. He wanted to love on her until neither of them could stand it anymore. And that time was coming, he could feel it.

He stared up at her as he moved over her body, peppering her chest with wet kisses. He kissed along her bra before he finally reached behind her and released the clasps that were holding the black lace to her body.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he stared up at her, his hand coming up to gently grasp her breast. She moaned and arched into his touch, her arousal rising by the moment. He touched and plucked her left nipple to attention before leaning down to suck the taut bud into his mouth. She cried out when his hot mouth met her skin.

"Oh God," she moaned as he sucked on her breast while using his talented fingers to play with the other. She arched her back into his mouth, trying to bring his mouth closer to her flesh. "Finn..."

Her hands found his hair as his mouth left her left breast, kissing its way across to the other. She purred as he lavished the same attention and almost cried out when she felt his talented hands peel the panties away from her body.

His lips left her breast with a pop and trailed his lips back up to hers. She kissed him eagerly as her hands immediately sought the buttons of his shirt, trying to get it off as quickly as she could. He chuckled against the skin on her neck and gently pulled away from her for a moment to remove the offending garment. She ran her hands up and down his chest for a moment as his eyes fluttered closed at the sensations. She scraped her nails up his chest before he growled and ran his own hands down her body, moving her legs so they straddled each of his hips before he dove in and reignited their passionate kisses.

His touch drove her wild, as he swiftly pushed two fingers into her folds she mewled at the sensation as she tried to buck her hips against his. She could feel his erection pushing through his pants and as he continued to torture her with his fingers, the need she felt to get closer to him and feel him inside her grew.

"Pants," she whimpered when his mouth pulled away from hers. "Please..."

He smirked against her skin as she clenched her thighs around his hips and drove her heels into the small of his back. Her hands fumbled down to his waist and immediately went for the button of the black dress pants he wore. She whined when he tried to kiss her mouth as his fingers halted inside her, she needed him so badly and nothing was going her way at the moment.

He pulled away from her hesitantly as her fingers continued to try and undo the button of his pants. He untangled himself from her just enough to push his pants down, along with his boxers. Rachel sighed when his erection sprang forth from the confines.

There was no doubt about it that Finn was well endowed. When they first got together it was a fact she was quite aware of and something he had learned to use to his advantage. Sex with Finn had been amazing from the beginning, each of them learning from each other as time went on. Now 13 years later, nothing had changed except her last name and the rings on their fingers.

He stood at the side of the bed admiring Rachel for a moment, the way her hair was tussled all over the pillow, her small body was stretched out on the mattress that had seen its fair share of romps but most of all he just looked at her. This was his wife, the woman he loved more than breathing most days. His breath hitched just at that thought. The movement of her legs and the keening whine that came from her mouth broke him from his thoughts.

Rachel whined as she waited for Finn to join her once again, her arousal only increasing as she looked at him through hooded eyes. She ran her hand down her body as she felt him stare at her, hearing his breath quicken as she brought her hand to the apex of her thighs. He was taking too long and she was beginning to get restless. His hand sought hers immediately and she sighed when he pulled it away, instead replacing it with his own after he climbed on top of her. She welcomed the feel his heavy, warm body on top of her own and she instantly parted her thighs around his solid body. She cried out as he teased her, the sensations increasing by the moment. She was climbing fast, the slow burning sensations in her body were burning through her being. She bucked her hips as he teased her bundle of nerves and she arched her body into his as he slid his fingers back inside. His kissed her jaw as his fingers pumped into her steadily.

"Just let go baby," he panted into her shoulder. She arched her back again as he pressed his thumb to her clit just right and the explosion hit her right behind the eyes. She gasped as she pulled at the back of his head, holding it to her jaw as her release claimed her, her hips bucking against his waist while his fingers softly retreated as the waves ended.

Her breath was erratic, her heart raced as she loosened her grip on his hair and his thighs but still kept him close. She felt like jelly and her eyes felt heavy.

"Oh my god," she breathed as a hot puff of air left her lips. He ran his sticky fingers up her sides as his mouth moved over to place a soft kiss on hers. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh as he kissed her and her legs automatically spread wider, allowing him to drop fully between her thighs. She moaned as he moved above her, adjusting their position unintentionally, his erection brushing her folds. She whined as her hips bucked against his as his hand found her hip. She reached between them and took hold of his dick, moaning when she felt how hard and stretched it felt in her hands. His kisses to her neck instantly stopped as she held it in her hands and she felt herself growing heady as he breathed into her neck erratically. She moved her hand slowly up his long shaft as he moaned into her neck. She increased her movements slowly, allowing the feel of his member in her hands to take her over. He bucked against her hands and after a few more pumps he reached down between them and removed her hand.

"Rach," he croaked as he pulled her hand away, placing it above her head and lacing their fingers together. His free hand manoeuvred between them, spreading her legs a little wider before swiping his fingers up her folds one more time before lining up his member with her entrance.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear as he slid into her, finally. Rachel cried out as she wrapped her legs around his once more, arching into his body.

Finn pumped into her steadily, keeping the rhythm that was completely theirs.

"Rach," he moaned into her shoulder as he squeezed her fingers. "God, baby you feel..."

She whined in response as his hips snapped against hers. She lifted her hips to his, to meet his thrusts one after the other as he moaned into her shoulder. She pressed her heels into his ass, trying to bring him closer than he already was. He untangled their fingers that he had stretched above her head, using his arms to pull himself up so his face hovered above hers and his hands found the sides of her head.

She opened her eyes to find Finn staring down at her, his eyes dark with lust and love as he continued to thrust into her in earnest. She gasped after a particular hard thrust, her eyes falling closed slightly at the feeling of him filling up every part of her. He sucked on her neck, finding that spot behind her ear that drove her wild and caused her to move her hands from their place on his shoulders to his back, digging her nails into his skin as he thrusted against her.

But she can tell he's getting tired. The panting in her ear gets louder, his thrusts are becoming more erratic. She forced her eyes open to look at him as one of his hands moved to palm her breast before moving between their joined bodies. She mewled as he touched her and she arched against his body as she felt that feeling rising in her again, the slow burn that she craves again and again. She can feel him pulsing inside her, and the force of his thrusts tell her he's almost there too.

He can feel the fire burning in his belly as he moved his hand between them, touching her and pressing against her as he tries so desperately to achieve release. As he stared down at her, his breath ragged, the tightness inside him begins to snap and he starts to piston into her faster and faster as the urge to rush to completion takes over. He pulls his hand from between them as he feels her start to tremble and pulse around him, using his hands to pull her hips up into his as he snaps one final time before his orgasm erupts and he shoots his load inside her. She squeezes and milks him through her own orgasm as Finn groaned and collapsed carefully on top of her small, spent body. He takes a minute when it's finally over before rolling them over so her body is rested on top of his own.

He ran his hands through her long, sweaty hair as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and get their breathing under control. He pressed a soft, loving kiss to her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She turned her head towards his, resting her hands under her chin as she propped them up on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes found his, staring at him sleepily.

"I love you too," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "so much."

She smiled contentedly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. She sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep to the steady sound of his strong heartbeat.

_"And how can I begin to make each moment mean the most so you will see I never loved you more than I do today. Sometimes life just seems to get in the way"_

* * *

_Thoughts?_

I recognize that it's similar to the concept that was in the last TIPY chapter, but I just adore Adult!Finchel with kids. Hope you liked it!


End file.
